As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an optical sensor is known which includes a semiconductor substrate having a plurality of light receiving elements formed therein and a light blocking film defining the direction of travel of incident light relative to each of the light receiving elements. The plurality of light receiving elements are disposed to be arranged in a semi-circular configuration around a predetermined center reference point on a surface of the semiconductor substrate. The light blocking film has openings corresponding to the individual light receiving elements.